Game Night
by TheRealBakura
Summary: A series of Yu-Gi-Oh! villains gather to play a game. Every guest is different-and has their own secret that everyone else wants to know- but are all playing for one thing: an Egyptian God card that has a good chance of being the prize. Cheating isn't allowed in this game, and everyone falls apart. Will someone win and walk away with the prize, or will the game last forever?
1. Chapter 1

1

"Thank you for coming here today, all of you," the host announced, spreading his arms, as if to give all of the guests a hug.

The guests were a select group of villains, ready to steal at any moment. All of them had been known as or worked for someone horrible. These people were here to play a game, to have fun. Of course, it would be hard to have fun if you were a thief.

At the far left end of the table sat Marik Ishtar. The teenager had tried to steal three Duel Monsters cards known as the Egyptian God cards. They would've made him Pharaoh, had he obtained them all. He was defeated by a child known as Yugi Muto.

On his right was a girl in a purple hoodie. Her face was covered by her hood, so no one at the table (excepting Marik) knew what she looked like underneath. This girl was one of Marik's Rare Hunters, the group that had helped Marik attempt to steal the Egyptian God cards. She had her hands shaped in a triangle around her Millennium Ring.

The spirit of the Millennium Ring, Thief King Bakura, was behind her. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek before going back up. Back in ancient Egypt, the teenage Thief King had attempted to take over Egypt, and the Pharaoh with it, because to create the Millennium Items (the Millennium Ring was part of this small set of seven) his village was destroyed.

Next to him and the girl was another teenager (because teens can't seem to resist villainy), Seto Kaiba. This rich kid had done many horrible things to the abovementioned Yugi Muto, earning him a spot in the villain's league.

Then, there was the host of the game, of the event that would take place tonight. He was Dartz, the King of Atlantis almost 10,000 years ago. Everyone agreed that he wasn't he type to hold a game like this, but he did so often.

These five villains gathered to these games because they were gathering for the prize: a Duel Monsters card, and a rare one, too. All five of these villains were Duel Monsters players, and all of them hoped to own all of the Egyptian God cards.

To be candid, it seemed that none of them knew what they were playing; they just wanted the card, whatever it was. Those two words -rare card- meant everything to those five.

The Rare Hunter girl seemed to be muttering an incantation, now, in a nonsense language. Marik looked at her like she had lost her mind. Still, if he had any harsh words to say, he had quickly swallowed them.

 _Keep your mind on the game, Ishtar,_ he kept telling himself.

Bakura leaned in to give the girl another kiss, then walked over to Marik. He whispered something into Marik's ear, and Marik whispered something back. They were having an entire conversation in whisper, seemingly so that no one knew what they were talking about.

Kaiba kept quiet, and did nothing. He felt awful, himself, now being a villain. What had he done? Dartz wouldn't have invited him here if he hadn't done anything horrible, and he must've done something. But what? It was stressful, the idea.

Dartz looked out at his four guests. Unbeknownst to them, he actually had no idea what the card was, itself. He never seemed to be able to win these games; he only got the prize once, out of almost 250 games that he had held. One time out of five games a week, approximately 12 or 13 games a month, 20 months -over a year- of trying.

The Rare Hunter girl seemed to be getting impatient. She was muttering her incantation faster, and somewhat louder. Even Kaiba, who was staring off in deep space with his thoughts, turned his head to glance for a few seconds, before returned to staring up at the ceiling.

Bakura tapped on the Rare Hunter girl's shoulder. She brought her hands down, and stopped her muttering. Bakura whispered something into her ear, and she stood up to move. Her hands were back around her Ring, and she was muttering her incantation once again. Kaiba really didn't seem to care that she was next to him, as he was lost in thought. Bakura sat in the girl's original chair, next to Marik.

Dartz smiled. It seemed that his guests were getting impatient, for whatever the reason may have been. He was most fascinated by the Rare Hunter girl, muttering her incantations, possibly praying to the gods that she would win this game, and the prize with it. She had the Millennium Ring, which made Dartz sceptical, as a teenage boy was supposed to own the Millennium Ring, not this girl.

Kaiba was no longer staring into deep space, rather, he was staring at Marik. Back when Marik was stealing Egyptian God cards, he was a main target. Marik's older sister, Ishizu, had given Kaiba the Obelisk the Tormentor card: an Egyptian God card. Yugi Muto had another: Slifer the Sky Dragon, but Kaiba was more important at this point, considering he was attending this game, not Yugi.

Marik was looking at Bakura with a look that would make anyone suspicious of foul play. Bakura was looking at him that same way, except he had a clear grin on his face. The scar under his eye made the dead-point look he was giving Marik even more sinister than it already was. Marik truly had nothing to add on to the stare he was giving Bakura, his lavender eyes just made the look _less_ sinister.

The Rare Hunter girl was still muttering her nonsense, her hands forming that triangle shape around the Ring. She didn't seem to be looking at the ground, as she had before, but, rather, up at Dartz. She felt a sinister, dark energy coming from him, making her feel that she needed to be on her guard tonight, more than she had to before.

Dartz stared up at the clock. It was just around 10:00pm. He threw a card in front of everybody, including himself, leaving one face-down, off to the side. He lifted the card in front of him, as did everyone else. The backs of the cards were swirls of brown and gold, with a picture of the Millennium Puzzle (Yugi Muto's Millennium Item) dead in the center.

"The game begins now," Dartz annouced, smiling. He had put a sinister grin on every player's face, now, as they were all competing for the prize.


	2. Chapter 2

Marik picked up his card, and looked at it. It had a picture of the Millennium Eye on it, and a number 2 in the corner. He growled at Dartz.

"Okay, Dartz! What the heck is going on?!", Marik screamed.

The Rare Hunter Girl stood up. She threw off her hood, revealing ear-length auburn hair, a flawless, pale face, and crystal blue eyes.

"Dartz, if you would please start the game," she said. Her voice was semi-deep, and it had a barely-noticeable Southern accent that showed itself when she said 'game'.

None of the boys could even think. They were stunned by the Rare Hunter Girl's appearance, so much so that they couldn't think about anything but her.

Dartz cleared his throat. "Okay," he said, stuttering, "pick up your card, and we'll start with me."

Everyone picked up the card in front of them. Marik had the Millennium Eye, which had the instructions 'You may look at another player's card'.

The Rare Hunter Girl had the Millennium Key, which had the instructions 'Choose another player to discard their hand and draw another card'.

Thief King Bakura had the Millennium Ring, which had the instructions saying 'Guess another player's card, but it cannot be the Millennium Ring. If you are correct, they are out of the round, and you collect a token'.

Kaiba had the Millennium Rod, which had the instructions 'If you play this card, no other player can target you until your next turn'.

Finally, Dartz had the Millennium Puzzle, which had the instructions 'If you discard this card, you are out of the round'.

"Everyone get it?", Dartz asked.

Everyone nodded, but they were all lying.

* * *

"Okay, around the corner, now. Also, Mai, why aren't you in black, like I said?"

"I look awful in black! Doesn't purple look much better?!"

"Oh, never mind. Joey, do you have the rope?"

"Tied to the pipe and everything."

"Tristan, you got the bait?"

"Cookies, and Egyptian God Card, set."

"Tèa, do you have the sacks ready?"

"Fluffed and open."

"And Mai and Bakura. Are you in position?"

"Affirmative."

"Got you."

"Oh, Mai, you're still not convincing."

"Just watch me pull this off."

"Fine, then. Okay. Operation: Game Over is go!"

Everyone nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Dartz reached towards the pile of cards in the middle of the table. He sat one on the table, one the Thief King recognized. It was identical to the card in his hand.

Dartz gave Kaiba a chilling look. "Kaiba. Do you have the Millennium Rod?"

"So what, if I do?", he asked snarkily.

"Well, if you do, you're out of the round, and I get one of these pretty tokens here."

Kaiba dropped the card onto the table, to reveal the exact card Dartz had named. He chuckled, reaching to grab a token and bring it in front of him.

"Marik. Your turn."

Marik gulped, reaching to grab a card off the top of the stack. It was the Millennium Key. Marik dropped the card, and ducked down to get it. The Thief King went down to help him.

"What do you have?", Marik whispered.

"Millennium Ring.", the Thief King answered.

Marik handed him the Millennium Eye, and he received the Millennium Ring in return. Both men stood up, with the Thief King holding his card in his hand, and Marik putting his copy of the Millennium Ring card on the table.

Marik glanced at the Thief King.

"Millennium Eye?", he asked, pointing at him.

The Thief King dropped his card face-up on the table, and Dartz slid a token in Marik's direction.

"Nicely done," Dartz said. "Young lady, it's..." He froze and started mumbling the second he looked at her.

She groaned, grabbing a card from the top of the deck and bringing it into her hand.

She put the other card face-up on the table to indicate she was playing it. "Millennium Key. Marik Ishtar, discard the current card you hold and draw a new one."

Marik groaned, discarding the card he held face-up (now, everyone knew that his other card was the Millennium Key, the same), and he reached over to grab a new one from the stack.

"My turn again!!", Dartz announced happily.

He drew a new card. It was the Millennium Eye, which meant he could look at another player's hand. He played the card, keeping his eyes focused on the table. "Young lady, show me the card you hold in your hand."

As the Rare Hunter Girl showed the card to Dartz, Marik leaned over and looked. He leaned in closer to the Thief King and whispered, "Millennium Scales."

They were all in on it.

Marik reached to draw a card, ending up with his own copy of the Millennium Scales. Its directions were, 'if you have the Millennium Key or the Millennium Puzzle in your hand, you must immediately discard this card'.

Everything was going on in Marik's head as he dropped the Millennium Scales card onto the table, face-up. The other players at the table smiled, with the exception of the Thief King, who just watched as the whole thing went down.

The Thief King drew a card. It was the Millennium Ring. He had a way of finding his way into this round. He played the card. Everyone expected him to pick on Marik and rat him out, but he did something unexpected. He pointed at the Rare Hunter Girl- **his own girlfriend** \- and shouted "Millennium Scales!".

She scoffed as she dropped the card and a token slid across the table, only to stop right in front of the Thief King. The two other remaining players watched as Dartz drew a card and played the Millennium Rod. "Now, I can't be targeted; by the player after Marik, at least."

Marik and the Thief King felt outnumbered at this point. The only reason they were winning was because they were in cahoots, and now they were being forced to face each other in this game. Marik nearly got a headache as he reached over and drew a card. He dropped it on the table to reveal that he was playing the Millennium Eye.

"Dartz! I would like to see the card in your hand!", he shouted at the host.

Dartz turned his card over for Marik- and only Marik- to see it. He had the Millennium Puzzle. He chuckled upon reading the instructions: 'if you discard this card, you are out of the round'.

"Millennium Puzzle," Marik whispered to the Thief King. "Make him discard it before me. At this point, we're not friends."

The Thief King nodded, pulling a card off of the top of the stack. He played the Millennium Ring. "Dartz! You have the Millennium Puzzle!"

Dartz grunted upon discarding his card and slipping a token in the Thief King's direction. Marik drew a card, and played it. The Millennium Necklace. "Bakura, trade hands with me.", Marik said.

Bakura handed Marik his card while vice-versa happened. Then, the Thief King drew a card, and played the Millennium Ring in order to end the match. "Marik, you have the Millennium Eye."

Marik nodded, setting down his card as a third token was slid over in the Thief King's direction.

"Congratulations, Thief King," Dartz said. "Three tokens down, four to go. Everyone, hand me your cards, and face the table again! It's time for the next round," he announced.

Everyone groaned as they slid their cards into the middle of the table.


End file.
